There is a conventional drive apparatus disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-86236. This disclosed drive apparatus is provided with a flexible cable for transmitting rotational torque from an output shaft of a motor to an input shaft of a speed reduction gear. More particularly, there are resilient members disposed in clearances defined between both ends of the flexible cable engagably inserted into respective grooves of the output and input shafts and the grooves, respectively, thereby capable of preventing abnormal noises from occurring at the engaged portions of the flexible cable with the grooves upon transmitting the rotational torque.
However, the drive apparatus provided with the resilient members may cost much and assembling of components for the drive apparatus may become complex.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide an improved drive unit capable of inhibiting abnormal noises from occurring without requiring other members.